Techniques earlier our invention only use mono dimensional (1-D) or planar (2-D) vector interferometer methods. For example, in electromagnetic field propagation such former techniques use TEM TE e TM real mode approximation only (see ref. [10]).
As it is well known (ref. [7] [10] [11], in such approximation former systems fail to consider negligible the second time derivatives of electric (E) and magnetic (B) fields phase, as well as the quadratic terms which have been derived by the first time derivatives of both electric (E) and magnetic (B) fields phases; furthermore, they neglect the longitudinal electromagnetic components of the fields themselves.
In former methods, e.g., in those one used for astrophysical observations of weak radiations coming from cosmos bodies, (see ref. [2], [3] e [13]) criticalities like the following ones can be traced:                It is possible to assign or detect the vector or scalar transverse field component only;        In far distance systems, a lot of the radiated energy (information) which is included into longitudinal Orbital Angular Momentum (OAM) components is lost.        Every longitudinal field components are ignored, therefore azimuthal phase ambiguities occur;        Serious destructive interferometric errors occur during detection. The destructive action increases in proportion to the propagation distance as well as to the L value [1], [2] e [3];        Far distance system sensitivity as well as detection of near radiations with very weak transversal components are seriously limited by destructive planar interferometric azimuthal phase errors;        Errors due to detection ambiguity restrict the validity of wave propagation mode approximations.        The value of L maximum quantity of OAM mode is strongly limited by azimuth phase interference.        Further reductions of L quantity of channels occur because of the strong increase in distance, e.g., in satellite communications applications;        The Poynting vector computation value along the longitudinal propagation axis is always equal to zero;        The approximation works for TEM, TE or TM real mode only (ref. [1], [2], [3], [10] and [11]);        As well known in Physics literature the far distance field measurements method is hugely different from the near distance field one.Scope        
The scope of the present invention is:                To find solutions to the problems and criticalities mentioned above;        To improve the Angular Momentum (AnM) and OAM approximation related to the observed wave beam equation complex modes;        To facilitate innovative applications.Object        
Object of the present invention is a method and/or a system, as mentioned in the attached responsibility declarations, which are integrating part of the present description. The present invention concerns physical signals processing.
A generic l-th (with l=1, . . . L) periodical physical signal, is represented by a periodical complex function SFl(t). SFl(t) describes a generic natural or artificial physical event in the time-space domain. It is defined in a Euclidean three-dimensional (3-D) space. SFl(t) arrives at the HSCS input.
Examples of physical events are atomic radiations or acoustic, or climatic, or thermodynamic, or gravitational wave propagation, for example the one coming from any universe black hole, or electromagnetic wave, for example the one coming from the Early Universe etc. . . . events.
The following should be considered indicative only but not restrictive. First, the description of our invention, shows a generalized algebraic model which is valid for every proposed specific invention implementation, and following after it details each of that proposed specific invention implementation.
Each implementation model detailed below is to be considered as an integral part of the basic model and it is also to be considered as necessary to characterize the invention method.